In the Name of Doom
by PowerHero432
Summary: After getting what he needs from Rip, Eobard begins recruiting new members for his team along with Malcolm and Darhk. From his past/future he grabs Dr. Snow/Killer Frost, he then changes Sara's point of view and convinces a grieving Kara to join him. Along with criminal Snart, the Legion of Doom is ready to retrieve the Spear of Destiny and create their perfect world.
1. Winter is Coming

_**I don't own anything in this**_ ** _story, all rights go to CW and DC comics._**

 _So this idea kinda just came to me and I figured I write it and see how it goes, whether it'll be good or not, who knows? The story starts of in between 'The Legion of Doom' and 'Turncoat' will end in between 'Fellowship of the Spear' and 'Doomworld'. I have some ideas for Doomworld but will save them for another story. As with all my stories I encourage you guys to review so that I can get feed back and know if you guys want me to change anything (See more of a character or less of a character, stuff like that)._

 ** _Pairings:_**

 _\- Eobard/Caitlin (ReverseKiller (Couldn't find an official name for them so just gave them this one))_

 _\- Sara/Snart (ColdCanary)_

 _\- some, Sara/Rip (TimeCanary)_

 _\- some, Kara/Mon-El (KaraMon)_

 _\- some, Nate/Amaya (Namaya)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Winter is Coming**

* * *

Eobard was feeling great. More than that actually. He and the other Legion of Doom members had taken a huge step in assembling the spear of destiny. Thanks to Rip's memories they now had the locations of all the remaining spear fragments and with a few minor adjustments they now had Rip on their side as well. It was going all too well. But Eobard was no fool and knew that if he was going to keep going he was going to need more help. And while Damien and Malcolm were very good at what they did, the had no power compared to some of the Legends. It was time to give his side an advantage.

Sat off to the side, atop a crate, Eobard watched as the redcoat soldiers fired their new assault rifles at the target dummies. He had to admit, it had been a good idea of Rip's to bring the modern assault rifles to the past. Another way of giving them an advantage over their enemies.

"You killed George Washington," Eobard said, impressed as Rip approached him, dressed in full redcoat uniform. Eobard liked this new Rip, so much so that he intended to do it again to another member of the Legends. If one leader of the Legends was this good, why not have two?

"Yes, I know," Rip admitted smugly as he leaned against the crate Eobard was sat on. "Well, that should get my former teammates' attention, and when they travel back in time to save him, I'll be there waiting for them with open arms."

"Well, not too open, I hope," Eobard said warningly. He had complete faith in the rewrite he'd done with Rip's mind but all the same it was early days. He had to keep an eye out for any bugs so that he could fix them later.

"No, have no fear, Mr. Thawen. I have no lingering attachment," Rip said darkly.

"Good," Eobard said with a pleased smile. "In that case," he said sliding off the crate. "Kill them all, collect their fragment of the Spear of Destiny, and bring it to me." Rip nodded and was about to leave when Eobard grabbed his arm. "Oh, and, ah. Remember to bring me Ms. Lance if you get the chance. But the fragment comes first."

"Understood," Rip said with a stern nod. Eobard smiled. "So where are you of to then?"

"Oh, just to see an old flame…or a future one." Eobard grinned before vanishing in a flash of red lightning. Running along the dirt path, Eobard ran and ran until he felt his body start to ache. Finally a portal opened up ahead of him and he ran through, travelling through time. Even from time to time he had problems with his speed. After all, he technically wasn't supposed to exist. But thanks to Barry Allen, the Flash, he now had a chance to survive.

It was also thanks to Barry Allen that he knew about her…and everything he and she would do together. He had to have her, particularly the powerful version of her. With her by his side the Spear would be his in no time. In the blink of an eye he was running through the modern streets of Central City.

She was here. He could feel it.

* * *

Sat in the Cortex by herself, Caitlin stared at the dim flickering screen, the light reflecting off her face. Everyone else had gone home for the night, but she couldn't. She looked down at the light blue glowing necklace hanging around her neck. With her thumb and index finger, she took hold of the necklace, staring at the steady glow it was giving off. She had to find a why to lock away Killer Frost forever.

The screen she was staring at had her DNA sequence on it. She had been staring at it for hours, praying that something would pop out at her and she'd see how to stop herself from ever becoming Killer Frost again. She could feel the battle going on inside of her, the necklace only just keeping the evil inside her at bay. She was so scared that she never took the necklace off. She slept with it on just in case Killer Frost woke up in control.

When she felt the sudden gust of air from behind, followed by the crackling of lightning. She smiled to herself, expecting to turn around and see Barry, coming back to check on her. She swirled around in her chair only for her smile to drop instantly. Her muscles tensed as she came to a stop, her fingers dug into the fabric of the chair and her eyes widened in horror. It wasn't Barry that stood before her…it was Eobard Thawne.

"Hello, Caitlin," he said with a smug smile. His arms were folded, his shoulder pressed against the archway that lead into the hallway, leaning against it casually. His mere presence terrified Caitlin to her core, almost as much as Killer Frost did. This was the man that had nearly ruined her life…or would ruin from his perspective.

But then how did he know who she was.

"How…How…How do you-"

"-Know who you are?" Eobard finished with a chuckle. "Funny thing." Eobard pushed off the wall and made his way towards Caitlin who pushed her chair back against the desk, doing her best to keep her distance from the evil speedster. "When Flash created Flashpoint, he managed to save me from my fate. He also told me everything that was going to happen. A bit stupid of him, but helped me out greatly." Eobard grinned as he leaned down towards the trembling Caitlin.

"What do you want?" Caitlin whispered as she leaned away from Eobard.

"You," Eobard said, as if it were obvious. "Well, a bit more than you, but I need your help, Caitlin."

"I'll never help you," Caitlin blurted out with a spark of courage that quickly vanished as Eobard's stare intensified.

"I know that you and I did amazing work together. You helped me create the Flash. And you are going to help me again," Eobard said as his voice grew darker. His eyes moved down Caitlin's chest and honed in on something. Caitlin followed his eyes and found he was staring right at her necklace. Her mind began to race, wondering how much Eobard knew about her current situation.

She looked back up to find Eobard smiling back at her. In a sudden panic she pushed him aside and ran. It was one thing to be captured by Eobard. It was another to be trapped inside her own body while her evil half worked with him on what ever diabolical plan he had. She ran from the Cortex and turned the corner to find Eobard stood before her.

"Come on, Caitlin. Your smarter than that," Eobard teased as he advanced and Caitlin stepped back. She turned and ran back into the Cortex, grabbing her phone and pulling up the warning app Cisco had installed on all their phones. She was just about to hit the button to alert her friends when her phone suddenly vanished from her hand with a furious gust of wind blowing her hair into her face.

Brushing her hair back, she turned to find Eobard leaning against the wall with her phone in hand. "Better," Eobard admitted with a nod before crushing the phone in his hand. "But not good enough." He pushed off the wall and walked around the centre table in the Cortex while Caitlin continued to back away, keeping the table between them for as long as she could.

"You know what I think. I think something's holding you back, taking up all your focus. Something like that necklace," Eobard said pointing to Caitlin's chest. Her hand quickly wrapped around the necklace hanging from her neck. In that some moment, Eobard's smile grew.

"Why don't you let me help you with that?" Eobard then stepped towards the table, vibrating so fast that he phased through the table and came to a stop right in front of Caitlin who quietly gasped. She tried to step away but Eobard quickly grabbed hold of her arm to stop her. Before she could try and escape, Eobard had her necklace in hand and ripped it from her neck.

"No!" Caitlin cried, reaching to grab the necklace only to have Eobard race off.

She froze. Her necklace was gone and now there was nothing to keep her powers, or Killer Frost, at bay. Already she could feel the darkness coming out. She lifted her hands and looked down in horror as the icy white mist began to seep from her hands. The white clouds sinking to the ground before they spread out around her feet. "No, no, no, no, no," Caitlin panted as she tried make her powers stop.

"Guess who's back." The voice echoed in Caitlin's head. Her own voice, only more cold and detached than her normal one. She began pulling at her hair, watching as her once beautiful brunette locks began to fade to a white blonde. She ran for the nearby mirror, grabbing it from the desk and holding it up in her hands as she stared at her reflection. To her horror her eyes were starting to glow bright blue.

"No, no, please, no," Caitlin begged before suddenly her terrified features turned to a triumphant smirk. The glow in her eyes brightened and her grip on the mirror tightened before suddenly the entire thing turned to solid ice. She let go and the mirror shattered on the ground, ice sliding across the floor as Eobard returned in a flash of red.

"Well, well, well," Caitlin said with an interested look as she slowly turned towards Eobard who grinned.

"Hello," Eobard responded with a mock bow.

"Hello," Caitlin replied, more flirtatiously than before.

"Eobard Thawne," he said gesturing to himself as he stepped towards Caitlin whose hair was now half blonde half brunette.

"Oh, I know who you are," Caitlin replied seductively with a smirk as she stepped towards Eobard, meeting him halfway as she lay her cold hands on his chest. Even through his shirt and leather jacket he still shivered. Caitlin grinned when she saw him shiver from head to toe. It was good to have power again.

"And who might you be?" Eobard enquired.

"Killer Frost," Caitlin said, drawing out the words before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "But you can call me, Caitlin Snow, if you like." Eobard grinned as Caitlin leaned away.

"Caitlin, I have a proposal for you," Eobard said as he leaned into towards the frosty woman, towering over her as her ice blue eyes connected with his own dark blue. His eyes then widened slightly as Caitlin's eye returned to their natural brown, along with her hair. At first he was worried he'd lost her but when she continued to smile at him he realised she was still in control.

"I'm listing," Caitlin said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging herself out in front of him like a piece of bait. A piece he was very tempted to take.

"I've been putting together this team. Not the brightest people around but good at what they do. That's one of the reasons I came to you. I need someone who can match my intellect and power." Caitlin's grin broadened, liking the compliments. "I'm going after the Spear of Destiny. A weapon that once in our passion, we can use to rewrite reality."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow, intrigued by this idea. "Go on," she said, sliding her stretched out index finger along Eobard's collar bone.

"Well, with it, we can create a perfect world…well our perfect world. We'll make the rules, and rule over it as we please. We'll be able to do anything and everything. Reality will be our toy. As for you…well we can make it so that your 'nicer' half never comes back. Your body will remain yours and you'll never have to worry about losing it ever again."

"And I'll be able to do…whatever I want?" Caitlin asked as she leaned in, her lips only just brushing against Eobard's. "With whoever I want?"

Eobard grinned. "Yes."

"I always wanted to be a God," Caitlin said as she pulled away, holding onto Eobard's hands as she did.

"Stay with me, and I'll make sure you're the most powerful God that ever lived," Eobard promised.

"Big words. Think you can live up to them?"

"Of course," Eobard said confidently.

"Well then, Eobard," Caitlin said placing her finger on his lips, watching the turn blue as she spoke. "Make me a God." He smiled before forcefully pulling her back into his arm, sweeping her off her feet before racing out the room leaving a trail of red lightning behind them. But even as they ran, Caitlin could feel her better half fighting to try and come back. The sooner she became a God and got rid of the other Caitlin, the better.

* * *

Her vision was starting to darken. The blood loss was going to kill her soon. She didn't understand why Rip was taking her with him. He had the piece of the spear and now that they were clear of the ship and the other Legends there was no need to keep her alive. She'd served her purpose, so why was he still holding onto her.

They walked along the dirt path through the forest for what felt like hours, then again maybe it was just Sara passing in and out of consciousness. Rip was quiet the whole time. He just helped her limp along with one arm around her back and under her arm while the other firmly held the piece of the spear. She had thought about trying to over power him and taking the piece from him, but she was in too injured to pull it off. And even if she did she'd never make it back to the Waverider alive.

Finally they came to a stop and Sara lurched forwards, almost falling over until Rip pulled her back up to her feet. She pulled back the hand holding her chest to find it completely soaked in red, her cloths even worse. She could only imagine how the wound itself looked.

"Rip…what…what's happening?" Sarah asked, tired and out of breath.

"We're waiting for our ride," Rip answered. Sara frowned at him but then jumped, or she would have if she had the strength, when a swirling vortex of blue light opened up and two people jumped out. It took Sara a minute to recognise Eobard, her vision now half darkened from the loss of blood. Without the help of Rip there was no way she'd be standing. She tried to get a look at the person with Eobard but couldn't lift her head to get a look at their face.

"Excellent work, Rip," Eobard said as he clapped Rip's shoulder with a smug grin. "You got the piece of the spear," he said taking the splinter of wood from Rip as he continued. "And Ms. Sara Lance." He grabbed onto Sara's chin and lifted it up so that she could look into his heartless blue eyes. She wanted to kick him right in the manhood but only just had the strength to imagine the idea.

Eobard said something else but Sara didn't catch it. Her head dropped and everything was beginning to sound like she was underwater. She couldn't make out any of the words being said. All she knew was that Eobard was talking. The woman next to him started to grumble, moaning about what ever he was asking her to do.

Then through the blur that was her vision she saw Eobard lean over to what appeared to be a woman and whisper into her ear. The woman then let out laugh and turned towards Sara. The blurry face made her way towards her, saying something before ice cold hands touched her chest. Sara winced in pain, her features screwing up to stop herself from screaming. She felt her entire body tense up as the wound froze. Then everything went black and all she could feel was the cold hand on her injured chest.


	2. The Darkness in All of Us

**Chapter 2: The Darkness in All of Us**

* * *

When Sara came to she was numb. Not cold numb, just numb. She couldn't feel anything, her entire body was frozen in place. She knew she was lying down, on a table at a guess with a dim light shining above her. She tried to move her head but it was frozen just like the rest of her body. Thankfully her hair had been brushed back out of her face, only a few strands resting on her shoulders.

She looked around, trying to spot anything before she heard a door open. She tried to call out but it came out a tired croak, her dry throat and unmoving lips holding her back. A shadow passed over her as the steady beat of a heart monitor began to fill the air followed by the sound of fingers taping on keys. Again Sara tried to speak but only got a cough out. It was however enough to grab the attention of whoever was in the room.

Leaning over, her brunette hair dipped down, hanging over Sara as the woman looked at her with soft brown eyes. Sara sighed internally when she saw it was Caitlin. She wasn't sure how, but she must have ended up at S.T.A.R. Labs. Perhaps Barry had saved her from Eobard, though she'd have to have a talk with him about time travelling again. Last time they'd met, she'd strictly warned him to stop time travelling or else he'd have the Legends to answer too.

"Hello, Sara," Caitlin said with a smile as she looked down at the still waking blonde.

"W…W…W…Wa…Wa…" Sara got out before she began to cough. Caitlin nodded, understanding before returning with a glass of water. Carefully she poured it down Sara's throat before pulling it away so that Sara could swallow and breath. Another cough, more louder this time and Sara sighed.

"Thanks," Sara said in a husky voice. She tried to sit up but still didn't have the strength. She had some feeling back in her head but from the neck down her body was still exhausted and she couldn't feel a thing.

"No problem," Caitlin said, folding her hands over each other as they hung in front of her waist.

"What's going on?" Sara asked looking around as she rolled her head from side to side. Now getting a proper look around, she was beginning to question her surroundings. The room was too dark and sinister to be in S.T.A.R. Labs, she remembered the building so bright and full of life despite the fact it was basically deserted.

When Caitlin smiled back at her, Sara gave her a confused look. Now having some feeling back in her arms, she tried to move them to sit up but found them tied down. She lifted her head, looking down at her body to find it strapped down to a table. Her eyes widened seeing the metal clamps around her wrists, ankles and chest, but more so at the scar on the side of her stomach…where Rip had shot her.

It all came flooding back. Rip shooting her. Using her to get their fragment of the Spear and then taking her with him as he fled. It then clicked in Sara's head. The woman with Eobard must have been Caitlin. Sara looked up and Caitlin began to chuckle darkly as her eyes turned bright blue and hair hair began to fade to blonde.

"Caitlin?" Sara gasped.

"Killer Frost, actually," Caitlin said slyly as she ran her cold hand along Sara's check. She pulled away but only go so far before her restraints stopped her and Caitlin laughed as her features returned to normal. "Well, I'd say you're as ready as you'll ever be," Caitlin said as she ran her freezing hands over the scar on Sara's chest causing the leader of the Legends to wince. "Healed up nicely. Not my best work but it'll do," Caitlin said with a careless shrug. When she saw the angry look Sara was giving her, she let her Killer Frost features come out and pressed her icy fingers into the scar.

Sara groaned in pain as her skin turned to ice.

"I see our guest is awake." When she heard that voice, Sara's painful scream turned to a rageful one as she threw daggers with her eyes at the suited man that stood in the doorway. The short rough blonde hair, the piercing blue eyes and the smirk of an evil mastermind. Damien Darhk.

"And all healed up," Caitlin added as she lifted her hand from Sara's chest, the ice melting away as she did. Sara clenched her jaw, refusing to let Darhk hear her scream and glared at him as her chest heaved up and down, trying to get her breathing under control.

Damien's smirk grew, seeing the pure hatred in Sara's eyes for him. He loved how under her skin he was, how his mere presence managed to irritate her like an unitchable scratch. With his hands behind his back, he walked over to the side of Sara, opposite Caitlin who was watching the two with an amused grin.

"I hope your feeling better, Ms. Lance."

"I will be as soon as I tear out your throat," Sara growled as she lifted her head, trying to bite him despite the fact he was well out of her biting range.

"Still upset about me killing your sister?"

"What makes you think that, Damien?" Caitlin asked rhetorically with a chuckle which Damien shared as he stood up straight.

"Well, she won't be thinking that way for long."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sara asked, suddenly very alert.

"Well, I don't want to ruin the surprise," Damien said with a chuckle.

"Is Eobard ready?" Caitlin asked eagerly. Damien nodded and Caitlin's eyes flashed blue as cold mist began to drift down from her hands. She was so excited that she temporarily lost control of her powers. She'd been looking forward to this ever since Eobard told her his plan.

"Ready for what?" Sara asked, fright sneaking into her voice, as much as it shamed her.

"Oh, you'll see," Damien said as he and Caitlin shared knowing smirks. "Shall we?" he said gesturing to Sara.

"We shall," Caitlin agreed as she grabbed the head of the table Sara was tied down too. She started to push and Sara felt the table she was tied down to begin to move. She glanced over to see Damien walking beside her, smiling down at her. She began fighting against her restraints but they were tied solid. Her arms moved but her hands were sealed in their place. Same with her legs, her knees bounced up and down but her feet would budged. She tried to flip up but the brace around her chest pushed her back down.

"Whatever you're planing. It isn't going to work. You can't break me," Sara snarled at Damien as they moved into the next room which was just as dimly lit as the last one. The only difference was this one had a table with a chair behind it and some kind of head set resting on top of it.

"Who said anything about breaking?" Damien asked smugly. "Why break something when we can recondition it?"

"I'm not some stupid building," Sara snarled as she fought against her restraints again. They hadn't loosened, not even a little. Damien chuckled at her attitude before coming to a stop as Sara continued to move forwards. She looked up and saw Damien step up to Caitlin's side before he helped her lift the top end of the table. Sara felt her body move with the table until she was up right, still strapped to the table. With gravity no longer working against her she tried to break her restraints again. She didn't get very far before her arms were froze solid, encased in ice.

With cold quickly over taking her, she bit down on her lip as she began to shiver, her teeth chattering as she slowly opened her eyes that had snapped shut. She looked over to see Killer Frost smiling back at her, her icy blue eyes dancing with delight. "That's enough of that I think," Caitlin said with a chuckle as she began to twirl a lock of her white hair around her fingers.

"You're insane," Sara said with a shivering voice.

"Aren't we all?" Caitlin teased as she leaned in, letting her smooth lips brush past Sara's, making her whole body shiver. She loved that part of her powers, making someone shiver beneath her with just a single touch of any part of her body. She leaned in to plant a proper kiss on Sara and show her what she could really do with her powers when she was whisked away in a flash of red lightning. Caitlin blinked and she was on the other side of the room, Eobard's hands firmly holding her arms as he stood in front of her.

"Now, now, Caitlin. Don't damage the goods," Eobard warned her playfully.

"Sorry, Eobard. I was just having some fun," Caitlin said as she ran her finger over Eobard's shoulder, teasingly as she grinned at him. He grinned back but sent her a stare that warned her not to push her luck, at least not this early on.

"Yes, well. We're about to have a whole lot more fun," Eobard said as he stepped aside and gestured to the chair by the table. Caitlin smiled eagerly at him and skipped over before pulling out the chair and sitting down. Eobard then grabbed the headset from the table and threw it over to Damien who caught it with ease. There wasn't much to the headset, just a few wires here and there that connected to two pads that would rest on the temples of the whoever was wearing it.

As Damien went to place the headset on Sara, she started to struggle again. Her arms were still frozen solid but her neck was free and she waved her head this way and that, trying to make it as hard as possible for Damien. She managed to hold him off for a few seconds before he slammed his hand into her upper neck, slamming the back of her head against the table as well. She grimaced in pain and before she could think to start struggling again the head set was on, the two pads at the sides pressing against her temples.

Sara shook her head, desperately trying to get the headset off as Damien stepped back from the leader of the Legends. She was scared. Whatever they were planning she knew she wasn't going to like it. She just had to look at Rip to see how evil these people were, to see that they'd turned even him into a monster. A fear passed through her as she wondered if they were going to do the same to her. Was she going to become another one of the soldiers, were they going to bring out her dark side, the side she was always afraid off, the bloodlust? She still felt it from time to time but managed to keep it at bay.

"And now we can begin," Eobard declared as he pressed the only button on the table before himself and Caitlin, pulling up a holographic screen in front of Caitlin who marvelled at the future tech. On the screen was the imagine of a brain, labeled with different markers that linked up to bars of text. To the left side was a bar with options down the side and in the bottom right was a rotating wheel.

"What's that?" Sara asked seeing the other side of the holograph screen.

"This," Caitlin said with a dramatic hand gesture to the holograph screen. "Is your brain."

"And what are you going to do with it?" Sara asked nervously, not sure if she was shivering because of her fear or because of the melting ice around her arms. She watched Caitlin's smile turn sinister along with Eobard's and Damien's. Whatever they were planning, she already knew she didn't like it.

"We're going to change your view on things. Like Mr. Thawne did with me." Sara's head whipped to the side to find Rip had appeared just outside her field of vision, next to Damien. As to where Malcolm was, she had no doubt she'd find out sooner or later.

"What?" Sara gasped in horror. She had been right. The Legion where going to bring out her worst qualities and turn her into their ally.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt," Rip pointed out.

"Oh. And I was looking forward to hearing her scream," Damien sighed in disappointment as Eobard and Caitlin chuckled together. Once again Sara began to shake her head, desperately trying to get the headset off before the Legion could mess with her already screwed up head.

"Why don't we put a stop to that?" Eobard suggested as he leaned down towards Caitlin, smirking away at her.

"You mean…like this?" Caitlin asked as she tapped a button on the holographic screen and Sara stopped struggling. Her face became blank, her head up right and straight with her eyes only half open revealing her dull blue eyes.

"Exactly," Eobard said proudly as he stood up straight. "Now where to start?" he asked aloud as he folded his arms.

"How about her impression of me?" Damien suggested as he looked over to the two Meta-humans.

"Great idea, Damien. Alright, Ms. Snow, let's see what you've got." Caitlin looked up at the smirking Eobard and grinned as her features returned to normal, her eyebrows raising in acceptance of the challenge. She turned back to the holographic screen and started to tap away at the brain on screen.

Eobard had given her a little tutorial on how to use the device since she was so eager to work on Sara's head. The Bio-engineer inside her loved it and couldn't wait to get her hands on the technology. Another benefit of teaming up with a man from the future, she got all the new toys before everyone else. It took a few minutes of tapping, and correcting a couple of mistakes before she was finally ready to show off.

"Alright, there we go," Caitlin said as she tapped the centre of the rotating wheel. Sara's head dropped before shooting back up as her eyes blinked rapidly. "Go ahead, Damien," Caitlin said smugly as she leaned back in her seat, folding her arms as the corners of her lips turned up in a smirk. "Give it a whirl." Damien nodded courteously before stepping towards Sara with Rip staying in his place with his hands behind his back just like Damien.

"Ms. Lance?" Damien said aloud as Sara looked over to him. Only this time there was no hatred in her eyes, just a glance that you'd use on someone you remembered but had no strong feelings for one way or the other. Sara remained quiet, so Damien looked over to Caitlin. She leaned forwards and tapped the screen again, forcing Sara to answer. It was great fun having access to someone's brain.

"Mr. Darhk," Sara replied.

"How do you feel, when you see me?" Damien asked curiously.

Sara shrugged in an none caring manner. Damien raised his brow and looked over to Caitlin impressed. He really shouldn't have been, not after he saw the excellent work Eobard did with Rip, but apparently Caitlin was a quick study. She winked at him before motioning him to continue while Eobard chuckled proudly from beside her.

"What about in regards to me killing your sister?" Damien pushed.

Sara tilted her head in thought before answering. "Well, you would never have to kill my sister if we got the Spear of Destiny. So I should be trying to stop the Legends, not you," Sara explained as everyone awed at Caitlin's quick work.

"Impressive, Ms. Snow," Damien said as he turned back around to Caitlin who was resting her hands on the back of her head in a relaxed position.

"Not only have you changed her opinion of me, but you've changed her opinion of the Legends as well."

"What can I say," Caitlin said with a satisfied shrug.

"Very well done, Caitlin," Eobard agreed as he smiled down at the woman's triumphant smile. "But now that you've shown off, what's say I speed things up a little."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Caitlin said teasingly as she slid the chair back and stood up. Eobard laughed at that, as did Damien and Rip. Even Sara smiled. Eobard slid into the seat and pulled himself up to the table as Caitlin stood at his side, arm resting on the back of the chair in support. His fingers began to fly across the holographic touch screen, editing this and that at such speed it amazed Caitlin that the computer could even keep up with his speed. Every now and then she'd see red lightning spark in the air around his hands before swiftly disappearing. She had to admit, it was quite the sight to watch and so much more entertaining than when Barry used his speed for mundane things. With Eobard Caitlin felt the raw power that radiated off his being when he used his powers. With Barry you got nothing but heart and kindness, it made Caitlin want to roll her eyes and barf. Thank goodness she'd moved on to a new speedster.

"And…done," Eobard said as he stretched his fingers before placing them behind his head just as Caitlin had, leaning back in his seat. He glanced up at Caitlin with a cocky grin and she couldn't help but smile back at him. He was such a show off, but she found it attractive, much like she had with the future version of Eobard. Future version that would never exist now.

"Go on, let the bird out of her change," Eobard said with a nod to Sara. Damien hesitated for a moment, watching Eobard in case he was playing some kind of trick on him. While they had reformed their partnership when Eobard revealed he was running from the Black Flash, Damien was still unsure of the speedster. And with Merlin off on his on little adventure, that left Damien on his own. It wasn't like he could trust Rip or Caitlin, both were obviously more loyal to Eobard than him and it would be the same for Sara since Eobard had been the one to alter her head.

Nevertheless he stepped up to Sara and started to undo her restraints while the last of the ice melted away, curtsy of Caitlin's powers. Once done, Sara dropped down, standing firm with her arms at her side, her head lowered with her hair blocking her face from sight. "Ms. Lance?" Damien asked. Slowly, Sara lifted her head, her blonde locks falling to the side as her cold stare locked with Damien. He panicked, thinking that this was when Eobard was going to stab him in the back or that the editing to her mind hadn't worked. Then the corners of her lips turned up into a witch like smile and she began to laugh.

"Your too easy, Damien," Sara said as she slapped the back of her hand against Damien's chest. Eobard and Caitlin began to chuckle while Rip grinned and Damien growled.

"Let's see, what else can we ask?" Eobard wondered aloud as he rolled his head from side to side.

"What are your feelings towards you fellow Legends?" Rip asked as he stepped forwards.

"Ugh," Sara groaned with a roll of the eyes. "Firstly," she said firmly as she held up a finger. "I'm no Legend." The Legion of Doom members liked that response. "Second, I hope they all die. Cause if not, then I'll make them suffer for standing in my way," Sara explained darkly.

"Think you went a bit overboard with the hatred," Caitlin whispered down to Eobard.

"Well nobodies perfect," Eobard shrugged. "Plus she's got a sense of humour, it balances out." He then sat up a little so that he could dress the room and in particular Sara. "Welcome to the Legion of Doom, Sara," Eobard announced. Sara's dark expression vanished and she grinned back before looking down at her 18th century outfit which had been ripped and torn and covered in blood.

"I need to change," Sara declared as she looked back up to her new teammates.

"How about this?" Rip spoke up as he rolled out a headless dummy with Sara's White Canary outfit framed on it.

"Now, that's more like it," Sara said perkily as she skipped over to the dummy. As Rip and Damien led Sara away with her outfit, Eobard looked up to Caitlin who was looking back at him.

"Two down," she said with a grin.

"Two to go," Eobard added, smiling back.


	3. I Deserve So Much More Than This

**Chapter 3: I Deserve So Much More Than This**

* * *

Walking out of the changing room, Sara ran her hands over her familiar outfit, making sure it still fitted her perfectly. It did, and she still looked damn good in it too. She swung her head to the side to find Rip waiting for her, leaning against the wall in his black trench coat, jumper and jeans. His futuristic revolver hanging at the side of his waist with a the usual blue glow to it. When he saw Sara in her outfit he grinned, looking her up and down.

"You like?" Sara asked, gesturing to herself with one hand, while the other hung in her air.

"Very much," Rip admitted with a hint of longing in his voice before he pushed off the wall. "But Mr. Thawne needs us to retrieve another piece of the spear." They started to walk, falling into step together as Sara hummed.

"Funny how I used to despise him, now I"m working with him," Sara thought aloud.

"Yes. But not to worry, you get used to it," Rip replied as Sara shot him a knowing grin. They walked into the largest room of their hideout where the other members of the Legion were waiting for them.

"Ms. Lance, how are you feeling?" Eobard asked as he, Caitlin and Damien turned from the sphere in the centre of the room.

"Ready to get back at my former teammates," Sara said as she and Rip came to a stop, placing her hands on her hips. "As far as I see it, sooner we get the spear, sooner I get my sister back."

"I like that attitude," Eobard said clapping his hands together. "Now Rip, care to tell the others were we'll be heading first?"

"The year three-thousand. There we'll find Dr Mid-Nite and another piece of the spear. After that, we'll head back to Medieval England where Star Girl has another fragment," Rip explained to the group.

"Sounds fun," Sara said with a teasing smile to her new partners.

"I'll help you get to the year 3000 and from there should have enough power to get to England on your own," Eobard explained right before Damien jumped in.

"And where are you going?"

"Me and Dr. Snow are going to be recruiting another valuable member to our team," Eobard said as he turned to Caitlin with a knowing grin as she smiled back.

"So I'm just playing babysitter with these two then?" Damien asked irritably as he gestured to Rip and Sara.

"Feel free to stay here if you want, Damien," Eobard said with a careless shrug.

"But then he'd miss out on all the fun," Sara said with excited giggle.

"This isn't about fun, Ms. Lance," Damien said darkly as he turned to her.

"Yes, but we might as well have some along the way," Rip pointed out, inclined to agree with Sara.

"My thoughts exactly," Eobard agreed. "Now, everyone into the time sphere and we'll get going." With a grumble, Damien made his way into the sphere, sitting down in one of the four seats. Rip followed, sitting beside him with Sara sitting in front of him and Caitlin coming in last beside Sara. Eobard pulled the lid to the sphere shut and sent Caitlin a wink before he began to run around the sphere at super speed. As he built up his energy, the sphere lifted up off the ground, it's landing gears pulling in as a swirling vortex of blue light opened up ahead. Eobard then ran into the vortex and the sphere followed before landing on the rooftop of a city skyscraper at night.

"Well, that was different," Sara grumbled as Eobard opened up the sphere letting her and Caitlin out.

"I'll agree it's not as excited as flying the Waverider," Rip said as he and Damien climbed out after them.

"Well, that's from your perspective. It's quiet fun from where I was standing," Eobard said smugly.

"Alright, show off," Sara said with a teasing glare to Eobard.

"Well we can't be all super geniuses from the future with super speed," Eobard admitted humbly.

"Can we just get on with the plan, please," Damien grumbled from next to the sphere.

"Right, well, I'll leave you three to handle the spear fragments. Me and Dr. Snow have a girl to meet," Eobard said as he swept Caitlin off her feet, her laughter filling the air before they both vanished in a flash of red lightning.

"Those, two are so attracted to each other," Sara said as she stared at where the two Metas had just been.

"Yes, I think we all know that," agreed Damien.

* * *

"So what's in the box?" Caitlin asked, eyeing the small box in Eobard's hand. After reaching Earth-38, he'd left her in the middle of the city while he raced off only to return an hour later with the small little box. He hadn't said anything about it, only led her towards a block of apartments.

"A ring." Eobard looked over to Caitlin, his brow raising as Caitlin eyed him curiously.

"For me?" Caitlin pushed, nudging his elbow with her own as she smiled like a school girl.

"No," Eobard said softly as he opened the door for Caitlin before they walked into the lobby of the apartment. "It's for our soon to be, new friend." Caitlin grinned devilishly as she eyed Eobard. She couldn't wait to recruit their newest member, she had so much fun playing with Sara that she was eager to do the same to another old friend.

"How do you even know about her?" Caitlin asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I've been keeping tabs on the Legends for a while and it wasn't all that hard to miss her during the Invasion," Eobard pointed out with an obvious look making Caitlin giggle. "But I am going to need your help with this one," he said more seriously. "She doesn't know me, she does know you. And since she's in a vulnerable place I'm going to need you to push her to our side, then we'll give her this." He held up the small box.

"You make it sound so romantic," Caitlin teased as they walked off the staircase, taking the hallway towards the apartment. "I do feel bad for her though, losing the love of her life."

"Well, it's a good thing we're going to give her a chance to fix that," Eobard whispered as he let his lips brush past Caitlin's ear. This time he wasn't the only one that shivered. Caitlin let the motion pass over her body before stopping outside the door and knocking. She made sure her Killer Frost features were hidden and then put on a smile as the sad little blonde answered the door.

"Caitlin," Kara sniffed with a confused frown.

"Hi, Kara," Caitlin said in a sweet voice as she stepped into the apartment and pulled the Kryptonian into a hug. "I heard about Mon-El. How you doing?"

"How do you think?" Kara said snippily as she pulled away from Caitlin and returned to her apartment.

"Can't I just freeze her?" Caitlin whispered to Eobard as they walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Now, now. Be sensitive," Eobard said as he prodded Caitlin towards the sofa Kara was crashing on. Looking down at the Kryptonian with a wooly blanket pulled up to her chest while she dug into a tub of ice cream. It was like she'd been dumped, only with less crying. It was a little strange, Caitlin had expected to see Kara crying like crazy. Maybe that had been what she was like the first few days but now, she was all done crying. Instead she just sat and stared at the blank TV as if waiting for it to turn itself on.

Sitting down next to Kara on sofa, Caitlin looked over to see Eobard wondering around the apartment.

"Who's he?" Caitlin turned to Kara and when she didn't answer, Kara nodded over towards Eobard.

"Just a friend," Caitlin said as she waved off any further questions. "He's basically just my ride here and back. But I came here to see how you're doing. Barry and Cisco would have come too but something came up last minute."

"Tell them not to bother," Kara said tiredly as she dug the ice cream scooper into the tub and pulled out a scoop that she began to eat. "I've had my sister and friends hovering around me for the past week. I'm sick of it," Kara spat before stabbing the scoop back into the tub. "I just want to be left along."

"And why's that?" Caitlin asked as she rubbed Kara's shoulder soothingly.

Kara sighed heavily before she looked up to meet Caitlin's eyes. "I'm just sick of everyone expecting me to move on. He didn't dump me. I sent him away. I gave him up to save the world. How am I supposed to move on from that?" Kara asked rhetorically as she shook her hands in the air. Caitlin did her best to hide her smile, glad to see Kara was behaving just as they'd hoped. What made it even harder was the fact that Eobard was grinning away from behind Kara, watching as the girl unleashed all her built up emotions.

"My cousin said he couldn't have done it. But I did. And what do I get in return? I lose the love of my life. I mean…I just don't know how to keep going. It's like…I've lost part of me. There's no Kara Danvers anymore, just Supergirl…and I'm not even sure I want to be her anymore. She always has to be so brave and courageous. I just want to scream. But I can't because I'm Supergirl." As Kara continued to pour her heart out Eobard slipped behind Caitlin and discreetly passed her the ring that had been in the box.

"I-I-I can't take it anymore. I deserve so much more than this. I deserve him. I've saved the Earth so many times but where's my justice? Why am I the one that has to constantly make the sacrifices!" Kara said angrily as her voice started to rise and hot tears began to fly from her eyes. "Everyone gets to be happy! Alex, Maggie, Winn, J'onn, James. What have they ever done for this world! It's always been me! I give and give and all these people do is take and take! Well now I have nothing left to give."

"And why should you have to give them anything?" Eobard asked as he sat down on the edge of the couch next to Caitlin. "You've paid your debt to this world time and time again. You do deserve Mon-El."

"I do. I'm done with this world and with Supergirl. I'm a God after all, I'm above all these people. I want Mon-El back, and if these people no what's good for them then they'll bring him back to me!" Kara erupted as she threw aside the ice cream and the blanket, her normally serene blue eyes now furious with rage.

"What if we had a way to bring Mon-El back to you?" Eobard suggested.

"If you do, then you better bring him back now!" kara roared as she reached forwards, hands pulling at the leather jacket around Eobard. Admittedly he was a little scared. He may be fast but he knew the strength of the Kryptonian and how dangerous she could be when enraged. He had to be careful. Luckily, he had Caitlin to help him.

"We can't do that just yet, Kara," Caitlin said calmly as she put her hands on top of Kara's.

"Why not!" Kara shouted as she pulled her hands away from Eobard and Caitlin, clenching them into tight fists.

"Well, we need your help. Me and a few other friends are trying to collect a thing called the Spear of Destiny. With it, we'll be able to rewrite reality. We can bring back Mon-El and make it so that you never need to save the Earth again," Caitlin explained as Kara's fist slowly unclenched and her angry face turned to one of delight.

"Yes…I like that," Kara said with a wide smile at the idea.

"And we can do more than just bring back Mon-El," Eobard added. "We can bring back your family. Turn Kal-El back into the baby you remember him as-"

"And bring back Krypton," Kara added in awe.

"More than that. You can rule it, make it however you want," Eobard said with an evil smile which Kara and Caitlin shared.

"You in?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes," Kara said excitedly, only barely able to contain her laughter at the idea.

"In that case," Caitlin said pulling out the ring Eobard had slipped her, only now the red jewel was glowing brightly. Kara eyed the ring, letting the red glow reflect in her eyes as she smiled at the ring. It had been so long since she'd felt so free. The last time she'd felt like this was when Mon-El had been with her. "We got you a present," Caitlin said as she took Kara's hand and slide the red kryptonite ring onto Kara's middle finger of her right hand.

Kara recoiled in delight as the radiation from the red kryptonite fuelled her body. She closed her eyes and let her head roll back as the rush washed over her, the red ring now growing even brighter now. Yes. She was free again. She opened her eyes and looked back to Caitlin and Eobard, her eyes now shining red as the veins around her eyes sparkled from beneath her skin. It was like a drug to her, nothing was holding her back. No morals, no rules, she was free to do whatever she wanted. And what she wanted was the Spear of Destiny and the power to bring back the love of her life.

Maniacal laughter filled the air as Kara leaned back letting her head roll with her laugh. Eobard began to chuckle but Kara's laughter was infectious and he and Caitlin soon found themselves laughing too. Kara let her head roll back to Caitlin who's eyes were now shining blue, opposite to Kara's red, as her hair changed shade. Killer Frost had joined the party.

Before long Kara was completely packed and ready to go. She left behind her Supergirl costume, she wouldn't be needing it anymore. She had her Kryptonian military uniform, a black jump suit lined with red and a red house of El crest over her right breast. She'd worn it the last time she was exposed to red kryptonite and it still felt right wearing it. After all she was going to war, and the war would only end when she got Mon-El back.

Once ready, Eobard used his speed to take the two powerful woman back to his own Earth and then onwards back to Medieval England where he hoped to meet Damien, Sara and Rip with two more pieces of the Spear. Everything was going as he'd hoped.

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

Flashraven: Thank you for the support and hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Not sure who'll take over from Sara as Captain, might just have them work as a team without a leader, we'll see.

LadyRedStar: Glad I've got your attention, hopefully I can keep you interested!

Jason Hunter: Hey man! Good to see you! Sorry to tell you, this story is mostly going to be short chapters. I never intended it to be a big project like Supergirl and Deity so that's why the chapters are shorter. Sorry if this annoys you! But on the upside you've now seen a glimpse of Red K Kara!

radpineapple: Hopefully I can give you a good version of the Legion, bit unsure of Damien and Malcolm so tell me if you think I'm doing them a little wrong. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last two.

Guests: Hopefully the other replies have answered some of you guys questions. And don't worry, there will be a chapter about the Legends reaction to Sara but we'll see that through several chapters. As for Kara's costume, it's just what she wore in Falling. And I have different plans for Doomworld which I will be covering in a different story. So this story is about them getting the spear and then I'll have a whole other story about the world they create. That's all I'll say for now but just now, some things will be different to how they happened in the TV version of Doomworld.


	4. Torture for Pleasure

_So I decided to up the rating on this Fic to an 'M' because of some stuff that happens in this chapter. If you guys think it's alright then I'll lower it back to a 'T' rating. There's just a few bits I'm not too sure about is all. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Torture for Pleasure**

* * *

"Right, well, I'll leave you three to handle the spear fragments. Me and Dr. Snow have a girl to meet," Eobard said as he swept Caitlin off her feet, her laughter filling the air before they both vanished in a flash of red lightning.

"Those, two are so attracted to each other," Sara said as she stared at where the two Metas had just been.

"Yes, I think we all got that," agreed Damien with a bored sigh as he leaned against the time travelling sphere. "So who's protecting this spear fragment?"

"Dr. Mid-Nite," Rip answered as he pushed his trench coat back, resting his hands on his hips.

"What was his power again?" Sara asked as she turned to her partners.

"Superhuman spectral range and intensity range," Rip answered as Sara gave him a confused and still questioning look. "He can see in the dark," Rip elaborated.

"Whoa, the Justice Society must have really been scraping the bottom of the barrel with him," Damien said with a chuckle as he folded his arms. "I'll leave you two to deal with him and retrieve the fragment.

"Aren't you worried you'll miss out on all the fun?" Sara asked as she walked up to Damien, hands on her hips as she grinned up at the dark suited man. He was glad that she was now on his side, if anything it meant there was someone else he could boss around other than Rip. Plus she didn't look half bad in her little superhero costume.

"When you've tortured as many people as I have, it loses it's entertainment value," Damien said with a tight smile. "So go and enjoy yourselves." He waved them off and Sara turned to Rip with a raised eyebrow as the Time Master shrugged.

Since she wasn't all that fussed about Damien coming along, plus if he didn't then she'd get to do more of the torturing, Sara had no problem with it. "Lead the way Rip," Sara called as she skipped up to his side and the two started to walk towards the stairs.

"So how do you want to play this? Good cop, bad cop? Or do you just want to cut right to the torture?" Sara asked with an excited grin as they made their way inside.

"I think we'll start off by just asking," Rip said with a glance at Sara. He tried to be subtle but Sara could easily see that he was checking her out in her outfit. She was so glad Laurel had given her the costume before she left. She couldn't wait to get her sister back, and if Dr. Mid-Nite stood in her way, then that was his problem.

"Fine," Sara sighed irritably.

"But if that doesn't work, then you can do all the torturing," Rip added with a grin which made Sara's face light up. She leaned over and peaked his cheek, making him grin even more.

"Thank you," Sara said in delight, smiling away as they entered the lab. It had a strange design, almost making Sara feel like she was inside an actual eye. At the opposite end of the lab was Dr. Mid-Nite, who was working away at his desk. The wall ahead of him was also shaped like an eye giving the whole room the shape of a cylinder.

Sara and Rip where stood in the entrance to the room which was shrouded in darkness. Despite that, Dr. Mid-Nite still looked up when they entered the room, removing his glasses as he turned around. Rip nudged Sara forwards and she fell into steps with him as they walked out of the shadows.

"Hello, Charles," Rip greeted as he and Sara emerged from the darkness. "Oh, I see you found a way to cure your blindness."

"The future is full of marvels, Captain Hunter," Dr. Mid-Nite said as he sat his glasses down on his desk and stood up.

"Uh, no longer a captain, I'm afraid," Rip sighed regrettably.

"Yeah, I stole his ship," Sara said with a smug grin as Rip chuckled.

"Yes, quite," Rip agreed as he ran his hand across his bread before noticing a device on a glass table off to the side. It was similar to what the Legion had used on Sara to alter her personality but more like a younger model, more wires showing and glowing green.

"What do we have here?" Rip asked as he walked over to the table and leaned over, with Sara boredly following him. She just wished Rip would hurry up so she could get to the torturing.

"This is a biomorphic implant, capable of modifying its host's neural processes. One day, this could end-"

"Boredom?" Sara cut in before Dr. Mid-Nite could finish. "'Cause I'm suffering from it."

"Now, now, Sara. Let's not jump the gun," Rip warned as he grabbed Sara's arm. She looked back over to see him standing up right staring at her, but behind his seriousness she could see longing in his eyes. She smiled back at him and he released her arm before getting back to the matter at hand.

"I thought none of us were supposed to contact the other again," Dr. Mid-Nite pointed out with a concerned expression.

"A new threat, I'm afraid," Rip said regrettably, almost sounding genuine. "Sara, brought it to my attention. A cabal of sorts are after the Spear. We're rounding up the fragments," Rip explained.

"Why? They're safer apart than they are together," Dr. Mid-Nite pointed out again.

"Well we've decided they're safer on the move, so just hand over the piece and we'll be on our way," Sara said stepping forwards with her hand held out to Dr. Mid-Nite. He stared at her hand before looking up to her cold blue eyes, a worried frown on his face. Sara could see he wasn't buying it.

"Then where are the others? Surely if you want the fragments on the move then you'd want people guarding it," Dr. Mid-Nite pointed out yet again. That was it, Sara was done trying to pull one over on this guy. Thankfully, it appeared Rip was in the same mind set because the sound of his gun firing filled the air and Sara watched as a blue bolt of energy hit Dr. Mid-Nite in the chest. He crumpled onto the floor, clutching his now bleeding side as Rip holstered his gun and walked up to Sara's side.

"Saw you were getting bored, figured I'd make things interesting for you," Rip said with a grin as Sara smiled over her shoulder at him.

"You're too kind to me," Sara said as she grabbed Rip's chin and leaned over to press her lips to his. She then pulled away, glad to see he'd enjoyed his reward. "Now stand back and enjoy the show." Sara then stepped away from Rip and leaned down over Dr. Mid-Nite who glared up at her.

"Alright, Doc. Tell me where the Spear fragment is, and I'll make it quick," Sara said with a sweet smile down to the defeated hero.

"I don't know why you two want it, but you'll never find it," Dr. Mid-Nite snarled up at his attackers.

"Well, seeing as you've been posing as a researcher in cybernetic implants, my guess would be that you've hidden the fragment inside yourself," Rip explained aloud from behind Sara where he was leaning against the glass desk, looking over the device that had caught his attention earlier. From Dr. Mid-Nite's expression Sara knew Rip was right. This was going to be even more fun than she thought.

"Good hiding place," Sara said as she pulled out one of her throwing knives, twirling it around with her fingers before pointing it down towards Dr. Mid-Nite's nose. "Now do you want to narrow it down for me, or should I just stare tearing you apart piece by piece until I find it?" Sara asked as she ran the tip of the knife down Dr. Mid-Nite's nose, causing a thin line of blood to form on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to die anyway. The least I can do is slow you down."

"Good attitude," Sara said with a nod of the head before she started smiling again. "Makes things a lot more fun for me." She stabbed the knife into the side of Dr. Mid-Nite, just below where Rip had shot him, his scream filling the air as Sara turned the knife inside him.

"No…not there," Sara said as she pulled the knife from Dr. Mid-Nite's side. She knew just the right spots to hit, making sure that he would stay alive as long as she wanted him too. She enjoyed hearing him scream and every time the knife went in the chorus would start again. She kept him going for a good hour, blood oozing out of him so much so that the floor around them had turned from a clean white to a puddle of red that was creeping towards Rip's feet. Towards the end Dr. Mid-Nite started to write something in the blood, but in the end it got washed away by the next wave of red liquid. As it turned out Dr. Mid-Nite had hidden his part of the spear in his head, behind his eyes which Sara had scooped out with her knife.

"Well, that was a delight," Sara said as she wiped the blood of her knife, not seeming to care about the rest of the blood that covered her white outfit and beautiful features. But even beneath the red stains on her face, her freckles where still visible. Rip grinned at her as she put the knife away and stepped over towards him, the pool of blood splashing lightly as she walked through it before leaving behind a trail of bloody footprints on the once clean floor.

"Enjoy yourself, did you?" Rip asked as he tilted his head to the side, taking the fragment when Sara held it out to him.

"Very much so," Sara admitted as she wiped some of the blood from her face.

"I'm afraid you're going to need a shower before we move on," Rip said as he looked the blood covered woman up and down.

"What? You don't like my crazed psychopath look?" Sara asked as she gestured to herself.

"While a great many things look good on you, Ms. Lance. This is not your best look," Rip admitted.

"And…what would you say is my best look?" Sara asked as she stepped forwards, closing the space between them, her body only a couple of inches from his as she looked up into his dark eyes.

"I'm not quite sure," Rip simply said as he looked down at Sara. She reached forwards with her hand, placing it on his chest and feeling his heart race from inside. She smiled up at him and he grinned back, despite his racing heart he had a very calm outwardly appearance.

"Maybe I could show you a personal favourite later?" Sara teased as she reached up past his heart, letting her fingers dance along his collar bone.

"Perhaps…but first I think we should hand this over to Mr. Darhk," Rip said as he held up the fragment of the Spear.

"All work and no play," Sara pouted as she slapped Rip's chest before turning away from him, letting her dirty, bloody, blonde hair slap him across the face as she strutted out the room with a grinning Rip following her. Neither of them even bothering to glance back at the dead and damaged corpse of Dr. Mid-Nite.

Sara waited by the stairs for Rip to catch up before both ascended the stairs together. When they arrived at the roof, Damien took one look at Sara and burst out laughing. "Looks like someone went a bit overboard," Damien chuckled.

"I was having fun," Sara shrugged.

"Yes, I can see it," Damien said, looking over the red and white girl once more. "But we can't be heading to Medieval England with you looking like that. You'll get hung for witchcraft."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Sara giggled as Rip smirked at her in amusement.

"In any case, your getting showered before we move on," Damien said with a pointed look to Sara.

"Why not spend the night then. We can get some rest, I can get cleaned up and then we'll head back in time," Sara suggested.

"It's not like we'll be late," Rip pointed out with a smirk.

Damien shrugged. "Fine, I have no objections to getting some rest as long as we move the time sphere. I'm not happy with it being so close to Mid-Nite's body."

"Agree. I happen to know of a beautiful five star hotel on the other side of town," Rip spoke up as he placed his hands behind his back in a gentlemanly manner.

"Perfect. Let's get going then," Damien said as he opened up the sphere and stepped inside with Rip and Sara following.

* * *

Letting the towel drop from her body and land at her feet, Sara stepped out from the towel and made her way into the glass shower. She had to admit, it was a stunning hotel, like something she'd imagine only celebrities would use. Marble floors, walls decorated with diamonds and other expensive jewels, and that was just the bathroom. The Shower was a glassed off corner of the room with a Jacuzzi like bathtub in the opposite corner. The toilet was in it's own room, almost like a large cupboard and a finely decorated counter held two sinks with a large mirror wall behind it.

Sliding open the glass wall to the shower, Sara stepped in, letting the wall slide shut behind her. Rip had told her everything was voice activated, she just had to speak and the shower would come on. "Shower, on," Sara ordered aloud before water began to rain down on her from the ceiling. Letting it cascade over her body, Sara ran her hands through her hair, letting it soak. She glanced over to the glass walls seeing that they had quickly steamed up to prevent anyone from seeing her.

"Hotter." The second she said the word she felt the water heat up to a lovely temperature. She hummed in delight as the water ran over her body, sending tingles throughout her. She grabbed the soap from its compartment in the wall and started to clean off the blood covering her face. She watched it fall away, the blood circling the drain before sinking away as the water continued to pour like rain.

Hearing the door to the bathroom open, Sara glanced over instinctively but couldn't see through the steamed up glass. "Hello?" she called out.

"It's just me," Rip called back. Sara grinned. She turned towards the steamed glass, making herself a window by running her hand across the glass. Peering through she could see Rip had removed his trench coat and was now just in his jumper and jeans, gun still holstered at his side. She leaned in until her nose was touching the glass, not wanting him to see anything but her face, at least not yet.

"Hey, Rip," Sara sang out in a teasing voice. "What's up?"

"I…I was just coming to check up on you," Rip answered, running his hand along the back of his neck. Sara could almost see him blushing, almost.

"Well, I'm fine, thanks for asking," Sara replied.

"Right…well…I'll leave you to it then," Rip said slowly as he turned to leave.

"Or…" Sara said, leaving the rest of her sentence hang in the air as Rip turned around to face her. She smiled teasingly at him, biting down on her lower lip as she leaned back slightly, letting the top of her cleavage show through the window that was starting to vanish again. "You could come in and join me?" Rip's jaw dropped a little, his mouth opening in awe and Sara giggled at his response. And as the last of the glass steamed back up, Sara held up her finger, rolling it inwards as to invite him in to join her.

Rip swallowed before he pulled off his jumper and then his t-shirt exposing his hardened muscular chest. Dropping his cloths by the door he pulled of his shoes, throwing them back over towards the pile of cloths. He pulled open the glass door and stepped into the shower, the door sliding shut behind him. He found Sara, pressed up against the corner of the shower, stretched out to show herself off. Steam partly clouded Rip's vision but he could still make out all the curves of Sara's body. Another gulp.

"Come on, Rip. Show me what you got." Rip didn't need to be asked a second time. He marched across the shower, hands flying out to stop himself before he crashed into Sara. The palms of his hands hit the wall behind Sara and he came to a stop. His head fell towards Sara's, their lips drawn together like a falling stone to the Earth below. Their lips collided and suddenly the heat of the water vanished as a new heat filled their bodies. Sara's hands enclosed around Rip's head, her fingers digging into his skin as she clawed at his scalp.

The kissing only got more heated from there. Sara lifted herself up, wrapping her legs around Rip's waist as she felt his manhood press against her inner thigh. Rip's hands ran up her back to balance her but he couldn't hold on and began to stumble back across the wet floor. His back hit the glass behind him and he felt it tremble behind him. Sara pulled away for a second and they both chuckled before Rip reclaimed the assassin's lips.

As the heat returned, a fire of energy filled Sara and she thrusted her waist into Rip's feeling his manhood harden even more. She pressed further and further, letting her legs touch the ground again to give her support. She shoved him against the glass, hearing it crack, an animal like urge taking over. She smiled up at him and he gave the subtlest of nods as if to say, "Do it." Her smile turned insane and she thrusted her whole body into him. The glass shattered behind them and they collapsed to the floor, glass scattering beneath them.

Rip landed on his back and Sara caught herself above him before she could crush his waist. Her hands shot out, landing on opposite sides of Rip's head while her legs pressed down onto Rip's thighs. He let out a low groan of pain from the tiny shards of glass digging into his back. Sara felt the shards piercing the palm of her hands but she didn't care. Her adrenaline was so high she barely even noticed. She lifted her hands, flicking away some of the glass with her fingers before grabbing the side of Rip's head again. She leaned down and started to kiss him again while Rip grabbed her waist.

While making out, Sara remembered that Rip still had his jeans on. She would have to change that. She pulled away, grinning as she grabbed the waist band of his jeans. He grinned back at her and she lifted herself up enough to undo Rip's jeans. From out of nowhere Sara produced a knife and began to cut the jeans off along with his underwear beneath.

"Where'd you get the knife?" Rip asked with a curious frown, also slightly worried over what else she was going to do with the knife.

"You really want to know?" Sara asked, her eye brows jumping up and down on her forehead as she twirled the knife around her fingers. Rip grinned back at her as she threw the knife aside. She got ready to go down on him but then suddenly she found herself underneath him with Rip towering over her. His revolver pressed to the side of her head.

Her adrenaline spiked and a mad smile formed on her face as Rip grinned down at her. Then he felt the tip of a knife press against his neck. His eyes moved down to find Sara holding yet another knife. "Exactly how many knives do you have?" Sara grinned at the words he'd once said to her, remembering the fun they'd had in that bank. Slowly Rip moved the gun from Sara's head before sliding it away. Once it was out of reach she quickly disposed on the knife before pulling Rip down into another kiss.

"What's say we move this to the bedroom?" Rip suggested, the stinging of glass starting to get to him. Sara thought over the suggestion for a moment before eyeing the bathtub.

"I'd prefer the bath first," Sara said with a teasing look. Rip pulled her up and turned on the bath.

* * *

Heading to the roof top with Rip's hand on her waist, Sara glanced up at him with a smile as he smiled back. "You know Darhk's going to make fun of you right?" Rip snorted at her question.

"Let him. I don't care," Rip said as his lips brushed her ear sending shivers down her back. She turned, planting a kiss on rough cheek before they took the last step up to the roof. Opening the door, Sara took the first step out with Rip right behind her. Damien was already waiting for her and Rip by the time sphere.

"You two took your time," he said dryly.

"Sorry, we slept in," Rip said as he and Sara grinned at one another.

"Yes, I heard you," Damien said with a smirk.

"That loud were we?" Sara teased back as they approached the sphere.

"I was in the next room," Damien pointed out.

"Well I never was one for subtly," Rip shrugged as he opened up the sphere. "Shale we get going? Medieval England wasn't it?" Sara climbed into the back seat before Rip took the seat and front of her and Damien beside him. Rip quickly began typing at on of the holographic screens while Damien managed the other. After a few moments the Sphere lifted up off the ground and a portal of blue energy opened up before the Sphere shot through.

The Sphere popped out in the middle of a green damp forest, setting down just off of a dirt path. "Is it just like you remember?" Sara asked as she leaned forward, her head next to Rip's.

"Not exactly," Rip murmured as Damien and Sara chuckled at his response.

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _Flashraven: Glad you enjoyed it and heres the knew chapter. Mostly focused on Sara and Rip, but don't worry, it won't be long until you see Snart!_

 _radpineapple: So glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoyed the latest update for the story!_

 _Katie: Nah, that would be too easy. Lol. Got more exciting stuff coming up!_

 _LadyRedStar: Sorry if you're a Snart/Sara fan. But don't worry, he'll be showing up soon. In the meantime though, Sara's got Rip to play with. Lol_

 _0912010101: Sorry it took so long._

 _BurningEmber100: Thank you for the praise! Hope I didn't keep you waiting to long._

 _sailorlyoko4life: Thank you so much for the compliments! And yes I am going to continue this story, if anything for fans like you! Hope this one lived up to your standards._

 _Guest: As you wish..._


End file.
